Usubi
by Aomine Daiki
Summary: Caminando ambos fuera de la escuela, siendo rociados sorpresivamente por la nimia agua nieve que las nubes dejan caer traviesas por esa tarde de febrero tras la desaparición del sol. Aomine y Tetsu no escuchan nada que no sea el latido sincronizado de sus pechos, perdiéndose tras ellos los ladridos que dé Ni-gou salen.


_**U**__sub__**i**_

**P**or _**A**_omine _D_aiki**.**

* * *

_En un catorce de febrero que se ha quedado atrás_

* * *

Es en estos momentos en los que vienen a él recuerdos que creía olvidados en alguna parte inalcanzable de su mente, y encuentra extraño que aún cuando se ha vuelto una persona más fuerte con el paso del tiempo sigan hiriéndole enormemente, incluso ahora más que antes.

Kuroko camina hasta una de las salidas del auditorio, con el rostro empapado en sudor y el cuerpo caliente. Quiere sentir la brisa fresca de invierno que juega a las afueras del recinto. Sus compañeros continúan practicando, lo sabe al escuchar a sus espaldas el rechinido de las suelas de zapatos deportivos y el poderoso mando de la entrenadora resonar vigorosa. Quien en ocasiones grita el nombre de Kagami, seguramente porque hizo algo estúpido.

Sonríe sin notarlo, secándose el sudor que le empapa los labios. Abriendo la boca para soltar un jadeo largo e insonoro. Ha corrido más de lo que normalmente corre. Tal vez hoy le cueste llegar a casa.

Algo rueda hacia los arbustos congelados que cercan al edificio. Tetsuya se mueve un poco al sentir curiosidad por el objeto. "_¿Una pelota de voley ball?_", parpadea confundido. No recuerda si el club está cercano al suyo. Apoya la mano derecha en la duela para ponerse en pie pero se detiene al ver que una chica que no está en su clase llega y la recoge.

Sin decir nada se vuelve a sentar, echándose hacia atrás al buscar recargarse en el marco de la puerta corrediza.

Las risas del equipo femenil de voley ball le llega hasta los oídos, susurrándole algo inesperado: "¿Por qué el basketball?"; Kuroko abre los ojos tanto como puede y tan solo un poco los labios ante la tal pregunta.

Pues no tiene respuesta alguna a la interrogante hecha. Casi han pasado 4 años ya y sigue aún sin saberla.

Es bien conocido por todo aquel que ha sentido la suficiente curiosidad, que su razón se debe a que en una ocasión tuvo la oportunidad de mirar un partido por televisión, motivación que le fue suficiente a su corta edad. Sin embargo esta solo fue la excusa. Y justo ahora se pregunta qué hubiera ocurrido si aquel día le hubiese dado por cambiar de canal.

Quizás, quiere creerlo así, de alguna otra manera hubiera terminado por interesarse por el basketball.

Entrecierra los párpados, bajando la mirada y la cabeza con pesadez, fingiendo observar el piso. Pero lo que en los iris celestes de Kuroko se refleja es la imagen de una distante marea salvaje, vigorosa y belicosa.

No puede responder al por qué basketball y no otro, pero sí a la razón que lo mantuviera hasta ahora metido en todo esto.

"Aomine-_kun_", la voz nace, débil, dolida, y la madera se humedece. Tetsuya frunce el entrecejo por un momento al sospechar el posible origen de aquella gota que sin darse cuenta le bañara los labios, de un pálido rojizo, hasta derramarse contra el piso.

Tensándose al darse cuenta de que solo es sudor que no secara apropiadamente.

El PF estrella de Teikou es el único motivo de que Tetsuya retuviera a su herido y sangrante anhelo entre las manos. El incentivo que le diera fuerzas para abrazarse a su tonto deseo por seguir jugando y la luz que le iluminara ese oscuro y tenebroso camino que le llevaría a sentarse a aquel lugar situado en lo más alto del firmamento, ubicado a lado de las resplandecientes estrellas.

Aomine fue quien tomó entre esas enormes y gentiles manos una piedra sin forma y belleza del suelo agrietado. Amándola con su hermosa sonrisa y cuidándola con inigualable entusiasmo para pulirla gentilmente. Cargándola a pesar de las tormentas o de los ciclones que llegaran hasta ellos. Para terminar al final por extender sus brazos hacia lo más alto del universo y colgarla en el vasto cielo estrellado. De donde prometió nunca dejarla caer.

Siendo así hasta la llegada de ese fatídico día, en el que Kuroko fue devuelto a la tierra sin piedad, sin una sola palabra de aliento que lo consolara, sin poder mirar una vez más aquella sonrisa que le amara, que amara, pero sobre todo sin una explicación que bastara para hacerle entender tan solo un poco acerca de su injusto destierro. Al igual que una estrella fugaz.

Extrañando ese sitio y la belleza en el destello de Aomine cegando a su vista. Mirándole desde el suelo, herido y parpadeando débilmente con el terror de volver a ser ese pedazo de roca sin chispa o gracia que fuera antes de conocerle.

Kuroko alza la cara, apoyando la cabeza en la puerta. Observando a las chicas pelotear. Está triste y la expresión dolida en su blanquecino rostro le da la apariencia de estar a punto de llorar. Siente un doloroso nudo hacérsele en la garganta al cual prueba tragar pero éste no parece tener intención de resbalar. Enreda sin delicadeza los dedos en su tráquea. Quiere desvanecerlo, por ello trata de pasar saliva una, dos, diez veces más, sin conseguirlo. Es entonces cuando abre la boca y gime como si le costase respirar. Jadeante inclina el cuerpo hacia delante, abriendo desesperado sus ojos en un intento de no dejar caer esas lágrimas que le humedecen ya las pestañas. Atemorizado por lo que esos signos le auguran se levanta corriendo en dirección a los vestidores creyendo que nadie le ha visto.

Pero es Taiga el único en notarlo y el mismo que prefiere no decir cómo hacer nada. Porque a él también le cuesta trabajo respirar, desde aquel día en que los conocieras, a Kuroko y a él.

Tetsuya llora con la faz baja y los labios oprimidos procurando no hacer ruido. Recoge sus cosas vistiéndose, con las mejillas ahogadas en agua naciente de su alma dañada, en medio de los vacíos vestidores.

Abandona el lugar sin decir nada. Está seguro que la entrenadora tardará en notar su ausencia. Y sus compañeros aún más. No piensa en quien llevara a _Ni-gou_ ni tampoco en que hoy debía quedarse más tarde en la biblioteca porque mañana deberá entregar una tarea de historia. Solo quiere irse, marcharse, antes de que el cielo se oscurezca mostrándole esas radiantes estrellas con las que ya no puede pasearse.

El atardecer se mira en el cielo, y sus largas faldas de matices rozados y naranjas dejan verlo.

El corredor que guía a la salida del colegio está vacío como sus sentimientos. Ya no llora, pero los ojos le arden y el tono rojizo en ellos le delata. Agradece que no haya nadie a sus alrededores, aunque no es como si llamara la atención aún habiéndola.

Tetsuya se detiene a unos pasos de la entrada principal, dudando por primera vez en el día sobre sus acciones. Pero las voces lejanas lo sacan de su transe, reanudando su avance.

"Que inusual", se dice tallándose la cara de forma ausente. "En este día", lo dice porque hoy es 14 de Febrero, y la concurrencia en las actividades después de clase le parce ser mayor que antes. Fija la vista cansada en los jardines frontales, los alumnos ríen en medio de la nieve restando importancia al frío que hiela. Al igual que esas chicas del club de voleyball que viera hace rato juguetear al aire libre como si del verano se tratase.

Comúnmente no se ve a nadie rondar la escuela en un día como este. Ver a un linda chica comer un chocolate que seguramente le dio su amiga de ha lado le hace recordar que dejó olvidados los que recibió en cuanto entró a la pista de parte de la entrenadora, como todos sus compañeros.

Es mejor así, el aspecto de los dulces y ver al capitán convulsionar por un rato en el piso le basta para no sentir remordimientos y si bien alivio al haberlos dejado en el vestidor.

La acera está a unos pasos, y las voces desconocidas empiezan a distorsionarse. Un poco más y estará fuera de la escuela rumbo a su hogar. Pensando en quizás hacer una escala para comprar una malteada que le ayude a deglutir su amarga e instantánea soledad.

Kuroko vuelve a bajar la mirada, caminando así hacia la entrada. Mirando el camino limpio de la nieve apilada a los costados. Sintiéndose cada vez más vacío.

Y cuando cree que esa horrible sensación empezaría a borrarse, el débil azulado de sus ojos dibuja presuroso la forma de esos zapatos que su subconsciente reconoce. Todavía y mejor que ninguna otra figura, haciéndole daño. De nuevo.

El vacío se convierte en nauseas y un pinchazo le dobla el vientre. Su pasivo corazón se agita alocado, angustiado, bombeando escandaloso. Los labios se le queman por el frío y las manos tiemblan sin que lo note.

Allí, frente suyo, está alguien que no debería estar.

Porque las estrellas, relucientes, nunca descienden para ver a las piedras no brillar.

Tetsuya alza el rostro con calma que no tiene, rogando para sus adentros que él no esté allí. Pero la vida no es gentil en un día como lo es hoy y la altiva presencia de esa estrella le hiere la vista.

Tiene miedo, le tiene miedo. A ese magnífico resplandor.

Kuroko piensa en volver atrás pero algo en esa afilada mirada se lo impide. Aomine sabe lo que siente, lo intuye al verlo fruncir poco el entrecejo.

"Que extraño", las palabras parecen cálidas por el vaho que se forma tras ellas. "No sabía que ahora te saltabas los entrenamientos, tu de entre todos esos sujetos, _Tetsu_"

Pero su nombre se escucha mal, feo, horrible. Kuroko muerde su lengua y quiere tragar pero otra vez no puede. Inspira profundo para hallar paz que no hay antes de hablar.

"Es aún más extraño que Aomine-_kun_ esté aquí y no en casa mirando revistas o durmiendo", el tono suena casi neutral arruinándolo al gemir suavemente por ese lloriqueo que choca insistente en sus labios.

Daiki mira irritado a Tetsuya, por sus comentarios. Pero no le importa, lo que diga aquella sombra que se de manera incomprensible se esfuma con el sol en el horizonte.

El as de Touou bufa, cerrando los ojos, iniciando su andar en dirección a Kuroko, quién no puede evitar entrar en pánico al admirarlo caminar.

Luciendo esa petulante seguridad y esa abominable tranquilidad al deambular sin siquiera mirar por donde va. Como si supiera su cuerpo de forma natural por donde andar.

Sin temor a equivocar sus pasos.

Porque él es quién hace el sendero y no quién lo sigue.

Tetsuya siente el valor ajeno rondarle muy cerca. Aomine está a un pequeño paso de él.

La piedra que tintinea quiere rodar ese insignificante pero significativo tramo que le separa de la cándida estrella que ha bajado para verla, pero teme y no se mueve.

Tetsuya aprieta y relaja los dedos entumidos de sus manos, agachando la cabeza y susurrándose mentalmente que no debe llorar, al tener los párpados apretados.

Daiki separa los labios inclinando ligeramente su cuerpo hacia delante, deteniéndose cuando siente sus cabellos rozar con los de Tetsuya. Quiere tocarlo pero está haciendo frío y ha olvidado ponerse los guantes que le trajera Satsuki en la mañana. Pero esa es solo una excusa a su miedo de que Kuroko huya.

Cierra los labios para abrirlos otra vez y decir: "Feliz San Valentín, _Tetsu_"; sonando una sinfonía suave, amable, pero sobretodo amorosa tras esa frase dicha con inusual júbilo.

Aomine escucha un gemido que no es suyo, y sonríe satisfecho sin que aquel ante él lo note.

Tetsuya llora, con la mano cubriéndole la boca. Y Daiki solo escucha esos reclamos sin palabras que nacen del tenaz chico que un día fuera suyo.

Espera hasta que Kuroko se endereza, haciendo lo mismo. Para apreciar en el rostro húmedo de la sombra de Seirin una alegría que sabe, engreído, es por culpa suya.

"Pero es más extraño que Aomine-_kun_ diga algo como eso", Kuroko quiere reírse de lo feliz que se siente, del bochornoso gesto de Daiki, pero sobre todo de su absurdo miedo.

"No te acostumbres. No pienso decirlo de nuevo", Aomine no miente y espera que aquel que fuera su pareja lo entienda.

Las estrellas no dejan el infinito firmamento para llegar a la insulsa tierra. A menos de que se tornen estrellas fugaces que caen sin piedad al marchito suelo.

"Lo sé", y Tetsuya lo comprende, por eso lloró, por ello ríe en su interior y atesora de corazón las palabras que no volverán. "Que Aomine-_kun_ es una persona terriblemente insensible", eso es mentira, pero Kuroko admite con ello que en _ese_ _trágico_ momento llegó a pensarlo por un segundo.

"Lo siento", Daiki entiende el significado y aunque suelta la disculpa ―en tono indiferente― sabe que no tiene caso porque el daño está hecho, y que por ello piensa en repararlo sin importar que le lleve años sanarlo. "Vayamos a _ese _lugar. Tengo hambre", Aomine desvía la mirada a ningún punto en particular del cielo siendo mirado por Tetsu.

"Gracias, por esperarme", está seguro el número 10 de Seirin que la estrella del Kiseki no Sedai estuvo aguardando un buen rato al no saber con exactitud su horario. Siempre pudo haberle preguntado, o quizás fue mejor no hacerlo, puede llegar a pensar Kuroko.

"Tetsu", escucha atento a esa voz profunda que le llama, "No vuelvas a irte. No me hagas arrepentirme otra vez, ¿entendiste?", y comprende lo que dice.

No es un reclamo o tal vez sí, pero Kuroko advierte que ambos fueron débiles en las situaciones más difíciles que se les presentaron cuando estaban juntos. Por ello asiente al mirar fijamente los últimos colores del atardecer arder tenuemente.

"Prometo volverme fuerte", es enserio.

"Idiota", Aomine empieza a caminar, "Deberías decir: _nos haremos fuertes_" y sacar la mano derecha de su bolsillo para extendérsela a Tetsuya.

"Aomine-kun está raro el día de hoy; admitiendo que también es débil", quien corre sin desesperación para agarrarse a ella.

"Tsk. No digas raro", contesta fastidiado Daiki.

"¿Y débil?", aferra su agarre.

"Mucho menos", siendo devuelto su gesto por Aomine.

Caminando ambos fuera de la escuela, siendo rociados sorpresivamente por la nimia agua nieve que las nubes dejan caer traviesas por esa tarde de febrero tras la desaparición del sol. Aomine y Tetsu no escuchan nada que no sea el latido sincronizado de sus pechos, perdiéndose tras ellos los ladridos que dé _Ni-gou_ salen.

"¿Qué diablos haces afuera?", el cachorro no voltea a quien parece hablarle. Él solo observa como Kuroko se marcha sin mirarle.

"¿Ah?", y la persona a su lado parece darse cuenta. "Tonto, no volverá", tomándolo en brazos, abrigándolo entre sus ropas, sintiendo en sus sensibles orejas el _tumph tumph_ que hace el corazón de Taiga.

Oyéndolo decir, confiado y soberbio un: "Descuida, lo traeré de vuelta. Puedes apostar a ello"

_Ni-gou_ decide creerle ésta vez a Kagami, prefiriendo así no joderlo.

Porque se siente generoso, ya que es 14 de febrero.

* * *

終わり.

* * *

_**N/A **_Curiosamente ÉSTE es el escrito (de toda la porquería que he hecho) que MÁS me gusta, y por alguna p**a razón algo siempre pasa, no sé sí es FF o sí es mi gran estupidez para picarle aquí y allá el motivo de que desaparezca de la nada. Pero bueno, sí hay algo que me haga inmensamente feliz es este fic. Creo que podría perder todos menos éste. Ah, cierto, perdón por spamear su bandeja de entrada (a todas esas personas que me tienen en FOLLOW).


End file.
